Une Eternité pour T'Aimer
by Carbyna
Summary: Deux journées qui n'en font qu'une ... et huit heures à Jack pour sauver Kate ou bien il la perdra à jamais ... se passe dans la saison 1


**Auteur:** _Carbyna _

**Date de création:** _Septembre 2005_

**Droits divers:** _Les personnages sont la propriété de JJ Abrams, de ABC …_

**Résumé:** _Deux journées qui n'en font qu'une ... et huit heures à Jack pour sauver Kate ou bien il la perdra à jamais ..._

**Note de l'auteur:** _Cette fic se situe dans la saison 1. Après le baiser entre Sawyer et Kate, mais avant la mort de Boone et la découverte de la trappe … Ceci est ma première fic sur Lost, soyez indulgents !_

**Personnages:** _Jack, Kate + Cast_

**Chapitre 1** Huit Heures pour la Voir Mourir

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Jack Shepard fut réveillé en sursaut pas le cri strident d'une jeune femme dont il reconnut immédiatement la voix. La lumière du jour l'éblouit, il dût cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour que ses yeux restent ouverts ! Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre : elle indiquait 10h AM. Il se leva sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un T-shirt, et courut vers la plage ; le cri venait de cette direction.

Là, il aperçut une dizaine de personnes regroupées autour de l'abris de Kate. Jack y reconnut Charlie, Shannon, Sayid, Sun, Michael, et bien évidement Sawyer. Ce bad boy agressif et possessif n'appréciait guère Jack, qui était entièrement son opposé. Un homme tendre et gentil, prêt à tout pour aider son prochain, qui avait dès le début gagné la confiance de Kate ! Seulement, depuis qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser, Kate et Sawyer s'étaient rapprochés, ce qui énervait beaucoup Jack. D'ailleurs, Sawyer prenait un malin plaisir à draguer cette jolie brunette devant le médecin !

Jack s'approchait à grands pas, impatient de savoir pourquoi Kate avait crier comme cela Un soupçon d'inquiétude de laissa alors lire dans ses beaux yeux bruns lorsqu'il aperçut une petite flaque de sang par terre.

- Ecartez-vous ! Lança t-il

Les survivants répondirent à l'ordre de Jack en se poussant légèrement. Jack put alors pénétrer dans l'abri de Kate, son inquiétude augmenta rapidement. C'est là qui l'a découvrit, la main en sang.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Lui demanda t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.  
- Rien de très grave. Je me suis coupée avec ce fichu machin – elle désigna un couteau dont la pointe était encore recouverte de sang frais --.

Jack saisit avec attention la main de celle qui considérait comme une confidente, voir même plus qu'une simple amie, et l'observa attentivement. Elle avait une longue entaille horizontale sur la paume de la main.

- Tu as sûrement du te couper dans une veine. C'est pour ça que ça saigne autant ?  
- C'est grave ? demanda t-elle faiblement  
- Il te faut des points de suture. Attends-moi ici, je … -- Jake tourna sa tête vers Kate -- … Kate, tu m'entends ? Kate ?

La jeune femme venait de s'écrouler soudainement, son teint devint pâle et ses yeux bleus.

- Kate, réponds-moi ! Ordonna Jack, très inquiet

Il la secoua doucement, elle grogna légèrement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Alors, il l'a prit dans ses bras et sortir de l'abri en la tenant bien fort. Elle n'était pas très lourde ; elle faisait probablement 50 kilos habillée et mouillée !

Puis il courut avec elle jusqu'aux grottes, lieu où il avait entreposé tout le matériel médical récupéré à droite et à gauche, ainsi que deux sièges de l'avion qui s'improvisaient brancards. D'ailleurs, c'est là qu'il la posa.  
Sawyer, qui les avait suivit, s'empressa de poser des questions !

- Pourquoi Tache de Rousseurs est dans les vappes ?  
- Elle a perdu pas mal de sang à cause de sa coupure, répondit le médecin en fouillant dans les tiroirs. Ca l'a rendu faible et elle s'est évanouie !

Jack finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sous les yeux des autres passagers, qui avaient eux aussi rejoints les grottes, il commença à recoudre la main de Kate.

- Ca devrait arrêter l'hémorragie, déclara le médecin en coupant un bout de fil.  
- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Charlie, en grimaçant légèrement quant à la vue du sang !  
- Oui bien sûr… enfin j'espère !

Il termina tant bien que mal de recoudre la plaie de Kate. Son teint rosissait de plus en plus. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après que les survivants s'en soient allés, sous les ordres de Jack, que Kate reprit connaissance.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Jack en esquissant un sourire.  
- Heu … non pas vraiment, à vrai dire !

Kate s'assit et regarda instinctivement sa main droite. Sa plaie était recouverte par un bandage blanc, fait avec un T-shirt coupé en morceaux. Ce n'était ni stérile ni hygiénique, mais il n'y avait que ça.

- Ton hémorragie s'est arrêtée, la rassura Jack en s'essayant à ses côtés.  
- C'est fou comme les choses peuvent se passer, tu ne trouves pas ? Je me suis réveillée, j'ai voulu mangé un fruit, j'ai essaye de le couper en deux, et PAF ! Je me coupe la main …  
- Tu as eu de la chance ! Si tu t'étais coupé un peu plus bas … je ne crois pas que tu serais encore en vie !  
- J'ai une bonne étoile, je crois …

Kate pensa immédiatement à Tom. Son meilleur ami et amour d'enfance, mort par sa faute alors qu'elle essayait de s'évader … Puis elle secoua légèrement la tête. Comment un homme qu'elle avait tué pourrait la protéger ? Elle se demanda alors si la raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie n'était pas Jack. C'est vrai, depuis que l'avion s'était écrasé, jamais Kate n'avait été très blessée, ou sur les point de mourir ! Par exemple, qui l'avait sauvé in extremis alors que le Marshall avait tenté de l'étrangler ? Jack … son meilleur ami sur l'île, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance, celui pour qui elle donnerait sa vie … celui pour qu'il elle s'inquiétait chaque fois qu'il était en danger, et celui pour qu'il elle avait déjà pleurer ! Jamais Sawyer, Charlie ou Sayid ne lui avaient faits un tel effet, jamais !

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Jack, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle venait de lui apporter ce qu'il aimait chez elle, en partie. Son sourire et la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom. Ca donné si bien, chaque lettre coordonnant parfaitement avec le timbre de sa voix … celle d'un Ange ! Certes, Kate n'en était pas un, même qu'elle en était très loin, mais ça importait pour Jack. Qui elle était avant ? Ce qu'elle a fait ? Ca n'avait aucune importance. L'île leur avait tous donner une seconde chance, apporter une nouvelle vie, et pour Jack, cette aventure lui avait tout simplement apporté un nouvel amour …

Jack se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête. Quand oserait-il enfin lui avouer ses sentiments ?  
Puis il se leva, et partit chercher, à deux ou trois mètres, une corbeille remplie de fruits.

- Tiens, déclara-il en la tendant à Kate, il faut que tu manges !  
- Merci répondit-elle encore une fois.

Elle saisit la corbeille, ainsi qu'une banane qu'elle avala aussi vite que le temps qu'il fallut à Jack pour éplucher la sienne. Il la regarda, ahuri !

- Quoi ! Marmonna t-elle la bouche pleine  
- Rien. Tu as de l'appétit, c'est bien.

La jeune femme explosa de rire, ce qui ne fit que rassurer jack, encore un peu troublé par cet accident.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 12h PM, et dégusta sa banane.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, toujours un peu sonnée, Kate se leva entièrement et marcha pour récupérer son sac à dos. Jack décidément, il avait pensé à tout !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea t-il ?  
- Je retourne dans ma tente.  
- Hors de question !  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Lui répondit Kate en posant sa main gauche sur une de ses cuisses.  
- Tu es encore trop faible. Vaudrait mieux pour ta sécurité que tu restes encore ici quelques heures.  
- Je vais bien. Pas besoin de rester allongée ici toute l'après-midi à me demander quel temps il fera demain !  
- - Kate … essaya Jack  
- Je vais bien, vraiment !

Elle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien, et essayer de le convaincre. Parce quand Jack avait une idée en tête … il était un peu comme Kate d'ailleurs ! Elle attrapa son sac à dos, le posa sur de ses épaules, et regarda Jack qui la regardait aussi. Un long regard qui aurait pu durer des heures, mais c'est Kate qui y mit fin, comme presque toujours, et fit demi-tour.

- Hey !

Jack la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne quitte entièrement les grottes.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'y accompagner … lui proposa t-il d'un air suppliant.

Kate le regarde longuement, se mordant la lèvre, avant de murmurer avec un hochement de tête :

- Ok …

Le médecin lui sourit. Elle commença à marcher, il l'a suivit.

Le trajet fut plutôt rapide, mais très silencieux. Ni Kate ni Jack n'avaient lancé un mot, car leurs regards suffisaient pour qu'ils se comprennent, comme toujours …

Arrivés à la plage, Bonne s'avança vers eux et interrogea Kate, lui demandant comment elle allait.

- Ca va, merci, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Kate et Jack reprirent leur chemin. Ils aperçurent Shannon courir après Vince, le chien de Walt, qui avait les lunettes de celle-ci dans le gosier. Kate ne manqua pas l'occasion de se moquer de Shannon ; ça n'avait rien de méchant. Puis ils virent Charlie tomber par dessus une pierre et s'étaler par terre comme une crêpe, alors qu'il essayait de rattraper Claire. Cette fois, c'est Jack qui se mit à rire.

Enfin, ce fut Sawyer qui se montra.

- Alors Tâche de Rousseurs, on veut faire l'intéressante ? lança t-il en ricanant.  
- Ha ha très drôle ! répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

Jack raccompagne Kate à sa tente, après avoir fusillé Sawyer du regard, et lui donna ordre de se reposer, ce qu'elle ne réussit guère à faire. Alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement, elle se redressa et saisit son sac à dos. Elle en sorti un petit avion en plastique. Son avion à lui, son souvenir à elle …

Le souvenir d'une enfance heureuse passée à ses côtés, le souvenir d'une adolescence mouvementée mais agréable passée à ses côtés, le souvenir d'une majorité dure et malheureuse passée sans lui.  
Tom, ou bien l'amour de sa vie. Celui à qui elle pensait chaque heure de chaque jour, celui qu'elle avait aimé mais aussi tué. Tout était différent maintenant. Tom était mort, bien que son âme occupait toujours et pour toujours l'esprit de Kate.

La jeune femme, fatiguée malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, finit par s'endormir. 13h30 PM !

Dans sa tente, Jack jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il s'inquiétait. La laisser seule n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution … ou bien était-ce son besoin constant d'être avec elle ? Il souffla légèrement, mais choisit de ne pas y aller. Si Kate avait un problème, elle se confirait peut être à lui … encore que, avec elle tout était probable ! Elle passait souvent de l'Ange au Démon, et bien que des personnes puissent trouver ça agaçant, Jack aimait. Il aimait son regard d'Ange et son âme de Démon, il aimait la forme que prenaient sa bouche et ses joues lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il l'aimait elle tout simplement. Et peut-être qu'un jour il oserait enfin lui avouer !  
Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une petite prière. Pitié faite qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pitié faite que je puisse enfin tout extérioriser, pitié faite qu'elle m'aime elle aussi …  
Le médecin s'allongea, et à son tour il s'endormit, le visage de Kate étant la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa …

Pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Kate fut à nouveau réveillée. Elle sursauta, mais personne autour d'elle ! Un cauchemar pensa t-elle ; pourtant, il avait l'air si réel … La jeune femme se redressa et attrapa son petit avion en plastique ; trois fois, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle y pensait aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que tout ceci avait un lien ? Elle ne le saurait peut être jamais … Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ressentait de la peur, de la tristesse, et beaucoup de haine. La fugitive fondit en larmes, il y avait mille et une raison mais celle-ci lui valut des larmes en plus : Jamais elle ne serait heureuse … Sa vie entière était ratée, fichue, méprisable, mais portant elle n'avait rien fait pour cela. La légitime défense, est-ce un crime ?  
C'était différent sur l'île. Elle était loin de la société et des millions de gens qui l'étouffaient, loin de la police et de ses crimes, loin de ses responsabilités … D'ailleurs, elle aimait, la plupart du temps lors du coucher du soleil, s'isoler et s'asseoir dans le sable fin, face à l'Océan Pacifique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil qui s'estompait doucement noyait ses peines les plus dissimulées. Alors, la nuit venue, elle n'était plus une criminelle, plus une fugitive, mais tout simplement une femme que les rêves emportaient dans un monde bien meilleure que celui-ci. Un monde sans froid ni chaud, sans guerres ni famines, sans assassins ni pédophiles ; un monde qu'elle avait créer, où l'amour et la paix étaient les principales vêrtues …

Kate ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Ce cauchemar l'avait effrayé et démoralisé encore plus. Et, le cœur gros, elle sortit de sa tente.  
A quelques mètres de là, Sawyer l'observait. Il venait justement lui parler. La curiosité, son besoin d'en savoir toujours plus que les autres ou bien simplement une quelconque inquiétude pour Kate, comme vous voulez.

- Mais qui vois-je ? Miss Tâche de Rousseur alias ' chui désespérée mais j'le montre pas ' ! Déclara Sawyer dans un ton tout à fait naturel, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer encore plus la jeune femme.  
- Très marrant Sawyer, vraiment ! J'me demandais, t'as fait l'école du rire pour être aussi marrant ? lui répondit Kate, tout en le regardant le plus sombrement possible.  
- Dis donc ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'es indisposée ou quoi ?

Sawyer la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle venait de parler comme lui, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, mais cela nourrit de plus en plus sa curiosité.

- Je suis juste fatiguée …  
- Alors, faudrait peut-être dormir au lieu de te promener sur ' l'île de la mort ' ! A moins que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi ?  
- Comment t'as deviné ? répondit-elle d'un ton très ironique.

Il la regardait toujours, se demandant pourquoi elle avait soudainement pris cette attitude méchante, grossière, pas du tout agréable !

- T'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes ces jours-ci ! Jackouille est méchant avec toi ? Allez, raconte tout à tonton Sawyer !  
- Si tu évitais de… enfin laisse tomber !

Kate fit ce qu'on peut appeler un sourire forcé. Elle jeta un bref regard à Sawyer ; celui-ci était rempli de haine et de désespoir ; puis disparu au milieu de la forêt. Mais lui, trop curieux pour laisser passer un moment comme celui-là, la rattrapa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Hé Kate ! Attends-moi ! hurla t-il

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui l'effraya soudainement. La jeune femme lui fit face ; l'expression qu'elle portait sur son visage aurait donné envie de pleurer à un petit enfant. Et bien que Sawyer ne n'en soit pas un, il éprouva une certaine compassion pour elle. Petite certes, mais de la compassion quand même !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas toute la journée !  
- Relax bébé, il n'est que … - il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre - 14h33 ! Et puis ce n'est pas demain que les secours vont arriver !  
- Tant mieux, déclara t-elle tout bas, un peu plus pour se convaincre elle-même  
- Frenchement Tâche de Rousseur, je savais que t'étais zarbe, mais pas à ce point !  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire toi ! T'es un vrai touriste ici : tu fais ton marché, essaye de vendre des trucs à un peu tout le monde, tu vis chaque moment comme ça, tu t'en fous un peu des conséquences ! Si jamais on se fait secourir un jour, tu partiras tranquille avec tes fouilles, serein, t'iras retrouvé ce Sawyer et tu lui arrangeras le portrait … tu seras peut être enfermé une nuit, puis tu sortiras, et une vie meilleure t'attendras ! Tu n'es pas un criminel à ce que je sache, tu ne fuis pas la police, tu n'es pas recherché dans le monde entier ! T'es LIBRE ! De penser, d'agir et de Vivre !

Sawyer la regardait, complètement bouche bée, ses yeux toujours grandement ouverts. Elle venait quasiment de lui cracher le morceau, et sa soif de vérité de fit qu'augmenter !

- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que t'es ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce, ce qui poussa Kate à répondre :  
- Moi ? – elle grimaça légèrement - Je suis tout sauf libre. Chaque chose que je faisais dans ma vie était bien calculé : ne jamais resté plus de deux jours dans un hôtel, ne jamais travailler plus d'une semaine quelque part… Et tout ça pour que personne ne dise ' Ha ben tiens y'a une grande criminelle dans notre ville ! ' Je suis vraiment tout sauf libre ! Appelle ça comme tu veux : prisonnière, punie, renfermée … enfermée dans un monde hostile, sans paix ! Et MOI je ne serais JAMAIS LIBRE !

Sans qu'elle n'y fasse quoi que ce soit, des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Sawyer se sentit soudain bizarre. Certes, il savait déjà que Kate était criminelle, probablement très recherchée, mais la façon dont elle avait décrit cette vie lui donna mal au cœur. La compassion se transforma alors en peur ! ' Je parle avec une meurtrière ', se dit-il. Et le pire, c'était qu'il la comprenait et la plaignait. ' C'est Tache de Rousseur ', continua t-il, ' Imprévisible et dangereuse, Pffffffffff ! '

Il la regardait toujours, son visage exprimait des doutes, de la confusion ! Est-ce qu'il devait encore lui accorder sa confiance ou non ? Puis la compassion elle-même transformée en peur devint haine.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda t-il  
- … fait quoi ?  
- Tu sais, tué quelqu'un ! Parce que t'as tué quelqu'un je pense ! Pourquoi t'as enlever la vie d'un être humain ?  
- Tu ne comprendrais pas, étouffa t-elle entre deux sanglots. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas !

Elle fuyait son regard ; on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait des réponses à cette question en regardant le sol tapissé de fleurs. POURQUOI ? Grande question. Pourquoi avait-elle tué cet homme ? D'ailleurs, qui était-ce ? Rien que de penser à cette personne lui fit du mal, et elle arrêta.  
Les larmes avaient séchées sur ses joues, et cela rendait son visage crispé, dur, malheureux tout simplement. Elle repris son chemin sans un mot ni un regard.

- C'est ça casse-toi ! hurla Sawyer, plutôt énervé !

Il avait presque percé le secret de Kate ! Il savait ce qu'elle avait fait ; mais qui était cette personne et quand avait-elle fait cela ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Il se demandait si il arriverait un jour à découvrir qui et quand, peut être que jamais il ne le saurait. Pourtant, le moment était bien choisi ; elle n'était pas bien, donc forcément vulnérable ! La preuve, elle venait de se confier et surtout de pleurer devant lui.  
Malgré cela, il n'avait pas réussit à lui sous-titré assez d'informations pour reconstituer les morceaux du puzzle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour…

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Kate marchait. L'heure, elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle aurait très bien pu la deviner. Il devait être dans les 15h quelque chose … Un peu plus ou un peu moins, na n'avait vraiment aucune importance. De toute façon, les heures semblaient passer au ralenti ce jour-là … et elle n'en était qu'à la moitié de la journée ! Longue et inutile, c'est comme ça que Kate la qualifiait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'endormir et ne jamais plus se réveiller, partir … mourir … même si elle devait aller en enfer, rien n'était pire que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, rien n'était pire que ce sentiment de longue solitude qu'elle éprouvait. De plus, les chances de partir un jour de cette île étaient vraiment minimes. Cette femme dont ils avaient entendu le message de détresse, cette allemande elle aussi prisonnière ici, cela faisait 16 ans … et jamais rien ne lui avait redonné espoir !  
Kate se demandait ce qui pouvait être pire : prisonnière dans une cellule, ou bien prisonnière ici ? Au moins, sur l'île, elle était plus ou moins libre, bien que son passé la rattrapait parfois. Et aller en prison, être enfermée dans 5 mètres carré, ça n'avait rien de vraiment épanouissant non plus !  
La jeune femme s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la forêt, pesant le pour et le contre de la vie, de la mort … L'endroit était magnifique ! Les feuilles des arbres portaient comme couleur un vert émeraude très éclatant, le sol était tapissé de nombreuses fleurs multicolores. Une brise légère soufflait et faisait virevolter les cheveux de Kate. Elle s'abandonna un instant à ce moment et cet endroit paradisiaque, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Celui-ci s'estompa bien vite, lorsque Kate entendit derrière elle des craquements de branches, et qu'elle aperçut sur un des arbres l'ombre imposante de quelqu'un ….

Elle n'osa pas tout de suite se retourner, bien que l'envie de savoir qui était cette personne grandissait en elle. ' Courage ', pensa t-elle. ' Rien ne peut-être pire que tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment '.  
Ainsi, elle se retourna peu à peu, la tête baissée, et fit face à l'ombre. Doucement, elle leva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux.  
Un cri d'effroi sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa qui était devant elle. Elle s'évanouit sous le choc de cette découverte, sa tête heurtant fortement une roche enfoncée dans le sable. Un mince filet de sang se dégagea de son cou … c'est la dernière chose dont elle se souvint, ce visage ; ce fut ensuite le noir complet ….

- Papa, murmura t-elle avant de tomber dans une inconsciente totale.

L'ombre, cet homme … son père … elle l'avait tué !

Sawyer était revenu énervé et à la fois content sur la plage. Il aperçut en petit comité Shannon et Sayid, discutant avec Charlie, Michael et quelques autres rescapés du vol.  
Il s'avança vers eux, toussa légèrement afin de leur indiquer sa présence, et prit enfin la parole.

- Hey ! vous voulez que je vous raconte un truc vraiment dément ?

Il leur parla ainsi de la découverte qu'il avait fait en parlant avec Kate.  
' Elle a tué un homme ', dit-il ! Il leur dit aussi qu'elle était recherchée dans le monde entier, qu'elle était la prisonnière du Marshall, qu'elle irait probablement longtemps en prison quand les secours les repêcheront, qu'elle pleurait sur son sort … qu'elle était méchante et dangereuse !

- Et puis, si vous en voulez la preuve …

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille A4 pliée en quatre, sois disant ' trouvée par terre ', la déplia et la montra à tout le monde. Un '' HO '' général se fit entendre.  
' Ce n'est pas bien de voler ', lui avait-on toujours dit … Le feuille était imprimée de deux photos de Kate, en noir et blanc, portant son matricule.  
Sawyer ouvrit pour la bouche pour ajouter autre chose, mais il aperçut Jack en tournant la tête. Au lieu de parler, il arracha la feuille des mains et Charlie, la chiffonna et la remit dans sa poche.  
Heureusement pour lui, Jack se dirigeait vers la tente de Kate, et il ne put donc pas voir la ' magouille ' de Sawyer !

Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que la tente était vide …. Kate avait emporté son sac à dos avec elle, et des traces de pas se dessinaient vers la forêt …

- C'est pas vrai ! Bon sang !

Jack jura en silence, soupira, puis se remit à courir en direction de la plage.

- Hey ! hurla t-il

Ils se retournèrent tous, Sawyer en dernier. Il semblait plutôt angoissé, et Jack le remarqua de suite.

- Quelqu'un a vu Kate ? Elle n'est pas dans sa tente … je lui avais pourtant dit d'y rester !  
- Comme si elle t'avait écouté, lança Sawyer en fusillant le médecin du regard.  
- Tu l'as vu partir ?  
- Ouais … elle est allée dans la forêt ! Elle faisait une de ces têtes … j'ai cru qu'elle avait envie de se suicider, c'était morbide !

Jack regarda Sawyer d'une manière très sombre, ce dernier lui rendit un petit sourire très agaçant.  
Grande était son envie de lui envoyer une droite en plein visage, mais il se retint au dernier moment et se courut en direction de la forêt …

- Aie !

Kate émergea lentement de son sommeil. Tous ses membres lui faisaient très mal, elle avait l'impression d'être tombée d'une falaise, ou quelque chose comme cela. La jeune femme porta une main à son cou ; quand elle la regarda, celle-ci était en sang. Elle poussa un léger cri d'horreur et de douleur à la fois, et s'assit avec beaucoup de peine !  
Il faisait plus sombre qu'avant autour d'elle ; la pierre sur laquelle sa tête avait reposé était en sang, du sang sec. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle était là !  
Elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une montre bon marché ; elle n'y croyait pas ! Il était exactement 17h28, soit au moins 1h30 qu'elle était restée endormie, évanouie … Elle se demandait comment cela était possible, mais son interrogation fut vite interrompue. Juste en face d'elle se trouvait la silhouette qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, cette ombre effrayante qui l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes, et qui l'avait blessé indirectement au cou. Elle voulut crier, demander de l'aide, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche, elle était terrorisée ! Tous ses membres tremblaient, du premier poil de ses cheveux au plus petit de ses orteils, elle avait tellement peur …  
Alors, elle se mit à courir, à courir très vite et sans marquer de pause, même pas pour voir si l'ombre était toujours à ses trousses !  
Elle courut comme jamais elle n'avait courut, même pas dans sa ' vie de fugitive ', elle courut … Elle n'avait plus de souffle, son cœur devait battre à mille à l'heure, mélange de peur et d'une trop grande activation cardiaque … Son corps tout entier était en sueur, elle frissonnait à ce qui lui arriverait si cette ombre la rattraperait … Peur, haine, douleur, tristesse, voila ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là …  
Au bord d'un nouvel évanouissement, elle s'arrêta ! Elle souffla un coup et se retourna, pour découvrir avec grande stupeur que l'ombre avait disparu. Un moment, elle crut avoir courut pour rien, mais elle se trompa ! L'ombre réapparut, un autre cri sortit de la bouche de Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? demanda t-elle d'une traite, à bout de souffle

La silhouette était de taille plutôt grande, environ 1m80, cheveux bruns et yeux verts. Une étrange ressemblance pouvait de faire voir entre Kate et ce mystérieux homme, qui semblait vouloir quelque chose d'elle. Sa mort peut-être, ou peut-être pas !

Kate le regardait, haine et douleur, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux émeraude. L'homme la regardait aussi, il semblait plutôt perturbé, son regard était tellement mystérieux, tout comme lui d'ailleurs !

- Tu sais ce que je veux, finit-il par répliquer

Kate ferma les yeux à cette parole ; elle aimait cette douce voix, bien qu'elle l'avait terrorisé pendant son enfance. Oui, elle avait tué son père. Oui, elle avait envoyé une balle dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle l'avait longuement regardé mourir de douleur. Oui, elle le détestait parce qu'il avait gâché sa vie … Et maintenant, il voulait visiblement en faire de même … Mais alors, Kate se rendit enfin compte de la vraie situation : elle parlait à un mort, un mort lui parlait, ou bien elle avait une hallucination ! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et les ré ouvrirent ; l'ombre se tenait toujours devant elle. Une hallucination ? Certainement pas, tout était très réel !

- Tu veux me tuer à ton tour ? demanda t-elle, les mains crispées.  
- Je veux que tu admettes tes crimes. Tu essayes de chercher des responsables, mais c'est toi la vraie coupable dans l'histoire ! Tu essayes de fuir ce que tu as fait, et tu penses que l'île va t'enlever tes pêchés …  
- Je connais mes crimes, le coupa t-elle ! Tout comme je connais cette loi : la légitime défense n'est pas un crime !  
- Ne me dis pas qu'envoyer une balle dans le cœur de son père est un acte de légitime défense ? De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour te reparler de ce qu'il sait passer il y a 10 ans !  
- Alors que me veux-tu ?

Kate recula doucement, tout en prononçant ses paroles. Elle était prête à reprendre sa course, mais l'envie de savoir la vérité prit le dessus.

- Alors ? Redemanda t-elle en croisant les bras  
- Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, le jour où tu m'as tué, c'était ton heure, pas la mienne … et mon âme est coincée entre le paradis et l'enfer à cause de ce que tu m'as fait ! Et seule une chose pourrait la libérer …

L'ombre avançait doucement vers Kate, alors que celle-ci reculait de plus en plus, complètement terrorisée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle en avalant durement sa salive  
- Ta mort …. répondit-il avec un visage vide d'émotion

Jack parcourut la moitié de la forêt en un temps record. L'eau lui coulait sur le visage et dans le cou, il était en age, mais il persévérait. A bout de souffle, il ralentit quand même et s'adossa contre un arbre. Le médecin sortit un bouteille d'eau de son sac à dos et en bu quelques gorgées. Il reprit sa course quelques secondes après, malgré un point de côté qui lui tapait sur l'estomac.  
Il fut de nouveau interrompu une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Jack découvrit par terre quelque chose qui l'intrigua ; c'était un petit avion gris en plastique … Il fut saisi d'une grande inquiétude face à jouet dont il connaissait très bien la propriétaire … tous ses membres se mirent à trembler alors qu'il pensait à ce qui aurait pu lui être arrivé !  
Jack s'abaissa pour attraper le petit objet. A genoux au sol, il le contempla, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs, en se posant une infinie de questions. Comment ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Tout devint confus dans sa tête. Kate aurait aussi pu tout simplement l'égarer ? Non, ça l'aurait étonné. Elle semblait étrangement tenir à cet objet pour le perdre sans y prêter attention ! Mais alors, que lui était-il arrivé ?  
Jack fut sortit de ses pensées tout d'un coup, lorsqu'il découvrit pas très loin une pierre recouverte de sang séché …

- Ho mon Dieu ! dit-il avant de reprendre sa course …

Kate reculait toujours plus, alors que l'ombre ne faisait qu'avancer. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, des frissons parcouraient tout son corps.  
L'homme la regardait, un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il avait des yeux menaçants, tels un vampire assoiffé de sang.  
' Reprends toi ! ' Pensait Kate, ' C'est une hallucination, un mauvais rêve... Reprends-toi bon sang ! ' Rien n'y faisait, l'ombre était encore là, et elle allait l'éliminer, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Alors qu'elle reculait, toujours plus vite, elle perdit tout d'un coup l'équilibre et vacilla en arrière. Heureusement, elle put de rattraper à un morceau de ronces. Et bien que celui-ci lui déchirait les mains, elle s'y accrocha fortement. A ses pieds, le vide … environ 20 mètres la séparaient du sol. Elle comprit qu'elle venait, ou plutôt qu'elle avait failli tomber d'une falaise, encore inconnue pour elle à ce moment là ! Malgré son envie de ne pas tomber dans le vide, elle se découragea. Ses mains étaient en sang, la plaie de ce matin s'était rouverte, et cela lui faisait horriblement mal !

- Aide-moi, supplia t-elle son père

Celui-ci secoua simplement la tête, en signe de négativité. Il voulait la voir mourir, la voir rendre son dernier soupir. Et il la regarderait jusqu'à qu'elle soit définitivement morte.

- Adieu ma fille, murmura t-il avant de la pousser dans le vide ….

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se dit simplement que tout serait bientôt finit, qu'elle allait mourir d'une façon horrible, qu'elle allait beaucoup souffrir … heureusement ou non, elle perdit connaissance avant d'arriver en bas …

Elle s'écrasa comme une crêpe sur le sol. Sa tête heurta des roches, son dos et son abdomen furent déchiquetés par des branches, sa jambe formait un angle bizarre…  
Kate était dans une phase d'agonie, la période qui précède la mort elle-même … le sol était devenu écarlate autour d'elle, le sang coulait de partout et partout autour d'elle … C'était un cliché vraiment horrible ! Les joues de Kate étaient devenues blanches comme la neige, ses yeux presque violets, et tout le reste de son corps frissonnait et tremblait de douleur. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement, et que son cœur ralentissait brusquement dans sa poitrine, une aura blanche l'éblouit… Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre vraiment ce qui arrivait. Mais lorsque son âme fut extraite de son corps, elle comprit qu'elle était Morte. Son âme, transparente, s'assit d'abord puis se leva entièrement. Kate était maintenant habillée d'une longue toge blanche ; le sang avait disparu. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru aux Anges … et bien elle était servie ! Mais ce qu'il la surprit le plus était le corps qui se tenait devant elle. L'Homme était lui aussi habillé d'une longue robe blanche, ses ailes et son auréole étaient éblouissants … c'était un Ange ! Par n'importe quel Ange, un homme que Kate avait connu, un homme que Kate avait aimé, un homme que Kate avait vu mourir …

- Tom, murmura t-elle alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres

L'Ange acquiesa d'un hochement de tête. Puis, tout naturellement, il tendit sa main vers Kate, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de la saisir. Elle eu un léger pincement au cœur, tout de même, alors qu'elle pensait à Jack, l'homme qu'elle venait de laisser seul ! Oui, Kate l'aimait elle aussi … et elle l'aimerait toujours, même au-delà de la mort …  
Tom la regarda, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, car lui aussi l'avait ressenti, en pensant à Kate, à sa femme et son enfant qu'il laissait derrière lui ... Il lui assura qu'elle pourrait veiller à lui de là haut …  
Et tous les deux s'envolèrent vers le ciel, tels deux Anges qui s'envolent au Paradis … et c'était vrai, ils étaient à présent tous les deux des Anges ….

Jack, à bout de souffle, s'arrêta un moment. Il se rendit de toute façon compte que le chemin n'irait pas plus loin, puisque le vide se présentait à ses pieds.

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a là en bas !

Le médecin posa son sac à dos à terre, et s'avança avec d'infinies précautions jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Il remarqua là en dessous, un tas de feuilles, branchages, et roches … ce qu'il n'aperçut pas tout de suite, c'est le corps ensanglanté de Kate … mais lorsque, après avoir parcourut du regard tous les environs, il remarqua Kate, un horrible cri retenti à travers toute la jungle !

- KATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Il avait crié à s'époumoner, quand à l'horreur qui se présentait devant ses yeux ! ' Ho Mon Dieu ! ' Pensa t-il !  
Jack regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un chemin pour descendre … Lorsque celui-ci fut trouvé, il descendit avec plus de rapidité qu'il ne faut pour le dire !  
Il courut à toute allure pour arriver finalement jusqu'au corps de Kate. Celui-ci était des trois couleurs : un blanc qui la montrait très pâle, du bleu pour indiquer que l'oxygène ne circulait plus dans son sang, et du rouge en raison de tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu !  
Jack porta une main à sa bouche, horrifié face à ce qu'il était entrain de voir, désemparé face à ce corps inerte qui reposait devant lui, et infiniment triste face à la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'agenouilla alors devant elle, tout son corps tremblotant, et des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'il secouait brusquement Kate !

- Kate ! Kate tu m'entends ? Kateeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Réveille-toi je t'en pris, réveille-toi ! Ho non Kate …

Il reste comme ça un moment, les yeux fermés, pleurant, criant, priant le Seigneur, détestant le monde entier autour de lui … Et lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il remarqua avec stupéfaction, que ceux de Kate étaient eux aussi ouverts … il se demanda ce qu'il ce passait, si c'était une hallucination ou bien si elle venait vraiment de se réveiller …  
Jack s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Kate lui agrippa la bras tout en levant sa tête, et marmonna :

- Sauve-moi, Jack …

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

_Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous aimer _


End file.
